turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alfonso XIII of Spain
Ah, you beat me to it. I just read this scene and was coming to do him up myself. Turtle Fan 06:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I was taking it for granted you'd beat me to it. ::I think we're reading at the same rate. Let's not worry about who beats whom, just write whatever needs to be written when one of us shows up. Turtle Fan 17:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :He also finally justified the ATL/OTL split, which is nice. TR 15:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Huzzah! Turtle Fan 17:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Succession Actually, the anonymous poster is correct. Juan III was the son of Alf 13, and the father of Juan Carlos. Juan 3 never held the throne, however, just the title. TR 00:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Seemed like such a clumsy way of saying it. :Yet another anon who made a real contribution instead of saying "Alfonso XIII was GAY!" What's the world coming to? Turtle Fan 00:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 191 I can't believe it took us this long for someone to say "Hey, I wonder who the king of Spain was in 191?" TR 20:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I never really cared. Probably didn't help that the Spanish Civil War, a minor plot point that occurred offstage, was over and done with by DttE, which was the most recent installment at the time we started here. Even then, though, we were sifting through back volumes for all sorts of arcane details, so, yeah, it is an odd oversight. Turtle Fan 00:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Another 1941 death Just noticed he died in February, 1941, which means his death will be contemporary with Cd'E, provided HT notices it. Admittedly, even if HT does reference Alfonso's death, the most we'd likely get is Sanjurjo promising to put Juan III on the throne when the Nationalists win (which they won't). TR 22:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :A funny thing is that while Sanjurjo was a monarchist in real life, he hated Alfonso XIII for a snub in 1930 and shed no tears when he marched into exile the following year.Eljuma (talk) 00:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Soldier of the Spanish Civil War (ATL) What's the basis for this? He was only name checked once in TWPE and 191 respectively, and unless I missed something, he didn't participate in either version of the civil war as a soldier. TR (talk) 03:55, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :He was the leader of the Spanish Monarchists (Southern Victory).JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:04, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::The "Soldiers" category is for people who put on a uniform and fought. We have no reason to think Alfonso did that in TL-191. He's no more a Soldier of that Spanish Civil War than he was of the OTL version, or than Lincoln was of the ACW. TR (talk) 04:18, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::And of course, kings putting on dress uniforms for show doesn't count. For real warrior-kings, think more along the lines of Richard I of England, for instance. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:01, May 27, 2016 (UTC)